Melancholic Hearts
by Aiko Kuro
Summary: {We all have masks; The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile brightest. The most damaged people are the wisest. All because they don't want yo see anyone else suffer the same way they do. -Anonymous} [OC Fanfiction]/Please take note of: OCs/ Original Characters (It might be a lot), Fem. Alluka, Language/
1. Prologue

****Aiko: Haro! This is my first fanfic! Please enjoy. I do not own Hunter x Hunter, though I want to

.

**Prologue: 15th Night × of × August**

Drip

.

Drop

.

Blood. The red crimson liquid seemed to have splattered everywhere. A 3 year old girl can be seen at the horrible sight. Shaking the lifeless bodies of her parents she cried "Mama...Papa...". As she noticed that her parent was unconscious, she began searching for her siblings, but they were nowhere to be found. A red orange light stood in front of her, spreading from her view. The fire looks like it was devouring the entire mansion.

_'Chi'_a voice rang in her head.

" Onee-san...where are you?" She whispered.

No one replied. The 3 year old looked pitiful. Blood covered her short black hair. It stained her sleeping dress which used to be creamy white and silky. All she could see was red; the blood, the fire, and...her eyes.

She felt the hot temperature rising and a she saw an old iron chest, she hid inside for the entire moonlit night.

Sunlight shown through the keyhole of the chest as morning had risen. She slowly lifted the heavy cover of the iron chest and the wind slammed against her face. She heard the found of footsteps coming near her. She ran toward the sorce of the sound hoping to see her siblings... She was wrong it was her cousin, Kurumi. A young girl with silver hair, a year older than Chi. Chi hugged her silver haired cousin and warm tears streamed out of her eyes falling on the ground. Her cousin hugged back hoping to comfort the young child.

In a silhouette shaded room , a young silver haired child is seen sitting on a crate. "Onii-san...Onii-san" the 4 year old called. "Mhmmm" a young boy mumbled half asleep. He was a year older than his 4 year old cousin, his hair is black just like his siblings who he got separated from. The 4 year old got pissed and she began kicking the couch causing the male to wake up. "What?" He asked in an annoyed tone. "Yay! Ryuu-nii-san is awake!" She cheered. "You woke me up at 4:00 in the morning for nothing!?" He asked her trying to keep his cool. "B-but...they a-all d-di-died...l-last night..." She stuttered looking down on the red carpet. He sighed and patted the young girls head as she looked up at her older cousin. "We'll get out of this mess Kirumi... and you'll make up with Kurumi... So just get some rest" he said comfortingly.

.

_Next Chapter: _《 Hunter × Exam × Encounters 》A character guide on the characters of this chapter /a.k.a. Chi/Kirumi/Kirumi/Ryuu/. The hunter exam, where it all begins. Let the adventure begin!

Aiko: Please don't stop reading from here! Thank you! :)


	2. Chapter 1

Aiko: Ok, guys in the future please tell me if my characters becomes mary sue-ish and help me improve by telling me my mistakes, thanks in advance! *smiles* This is actually my first fanfic so please read.

Ayano & Natsumi: Aiko-chan does not own Hunter × Hunter. She owns what she owns. please give credit, Arigato!

Ayano: Start!

Natsumi: please enjoy!~

**Chapter 1: Friends × and × Enemies**

_There are many creatures known in the world. Each of them are admired for their different characteristics. Some are believed to be myths or stories. But others believed that these creatures are real. Are they simply lies or facts unknown to humankind? _  
_The magical creatures we never knew, the places that the world has never seen, riches which were never found, the undiscovered truth. Is the world filled with magic? What do people exist for? Some always searched for these answers, they are called... Hunters._

It was a very busy day, a lot of contestants wanted to take an exam. Not an ordinary test, but it is a very special exam that can be life-risking. Once you have passed you will receive a very important and useful card, the Hunter License. With it you can explore different places and more.

A 12 year old girl, with dark black colored hair, entered an old looking Japanese Restaurant. Together with her best friend they approached the chef and asked him if the back room was open. The chef asked politely, "May I know what will you have?". The black haired girl didn't know what to say, in other words she forgot. Luckily, her best friend knew what to say. "A steak combo that opens your eyes. For 2 people please" the young girl said. His eyes narrowed his eyes, looking suspiciously at the brown haired girl as he asked how they would like it cooked. "Grilled at a low flame until cooked" the best friends answered in unison and smiled at each other. "Understood, please help yourselves at the back" the chef said, dismissing them to the back room. "Arigato" the two said as they waved goodbye.  
They went to the back room, which was secretly an elevator to go to the exam site for the first phase. The two youngsters were waiting for sometime as they felt gravity pull them down. The doors opened and they left the room. They saw hundreds of contestants, almost 1/3 was looking at them like they were lost or misdirected.

The exam site resembled a sewer. It had a lot of pipes above and some dim lights. Although, there wasn't any body of water that looked like a river of polluted liquid, like those in sewers.  
They waited at the corner of the tunnel. As they waited they saw a tiny black creature crawling at the wall. "Intresting creatures, ne?" they heard a voice say from behind. "Onee—" Ayano, the black haired girl, said as she was cut of when 'he' flicked her forhead and corrected her "call me Onii-san". A small green figure appeared before them and handed them badges. "I'm #305..." Ayano said as she looked at her bestfriend, Natsumi, curiously. "I'm #306..." Natsumi said. "so Nii-san must be—" The girls said in unison "307". "Please where it and don't lose it at all cases" The green figure reminded them.

#305  
Ayano  
Female  
12  
-Disguises herself as Mikami  
-Covers her left eye with her black hair  
-brown eyes  
-wears a jacket as long as a dress

#306  
Natsumi  
Female  
12  
-Disguises her self as Miharu  
-Wavy chestnut hair  
-wears jacket similar to Ayano's

#307  
Ryuu Kiyomizu  
17  
-distant relative of chairman Isaac Netero  
-acquainted with #44  
-given information: disguises himself/ herself  
.  
Report by: Beans

"Eh I haven't seen you around" a fat guy with a boxed shaped nose said. "If you want I'll tell you all about the contestants" He continued. "No need" Ryuu said coldly with 'his' usual calm expression. "Ah, anyways I'm Tonpa, and you guys are?" He asked after his introduction. "I'm Miharu, this is Mikami-chan... and there's Ryuu-nii" The brown haired youth said politely. "Soka... Ore wa Tonpa" He said as he introduced himself.  
Ryuu heard some people talking about this guy when 'he' encountered #44, Hisoka. As he recalled Hisoka said that people called him the rookie crusher. From the information combined he concluded that Tonpa, #16, gives laxatives especially to the new comers, the rookies. Ryuu's eyes narrowed at him and looked at him coldly. Tonpa noticed how he was looking at him. Tonpa was disturbed by the way how Ryuu looked at him. Just as he was about to give them the juice cans filled with laxatives, he thought twice. He was frightened by those cold stone eyes piercing at him. From the looks of it Ryuu's eyes looked like he was saying give us those cans and I wont hesitate to kill you'. He thought twice and didn't bother. Tonpa was much of a coward, wanting to die was not an option. It was either to give rookies laxatives or fail the exam by choice. Although, he never wanted to bother the strong ones, he knew as much that he would get killed by the second. "So... I guess I'll see you around, ja ne" Tonpa said and ran off as he pushed the can back inside his bag. "Hmmm... I could've sworn he was gonna give us something" Ayano said and looked at Ryuu. "You two shouldn't trust anyone here... I'll be of from here. Be careful."He warned the two girls. They nodded and separated directions. Time passed by when the girls were observing the other examinees. They tried to distiguish each of their strengths and weaknesses.

The last examinees came in, there were three figures. A short spiky black haired kid who was about an inch or two taller than Natsumi and 4 1/2 inches taller than Ayano. He had that smile stuck into his face and he wore a gree suit. Judging by the from the looks he's about 11-13 years old. They turned their head to this blonde haired...boy? He has feminine feautures. Although, at the same time he looks appealing and smart. They were used to people like him, he reminded them of their 'Nii-san, Ryuu'. Finally, they judged the man who was wearing a buisness suit. The man looked like he was a Middle aged adult, he would practiacally be judged at the age of 23-25 and above. He carried this briefcase which they looked at in awe wondering what was inside.

Ayano and Natsumi are theives and maybe, assassins. They lied a lot and sometimes they kill when someone's in their way. At a young age both of them lost their families, they were found and been take cared by Ryuu. Although, the two have hard times on recalling their memories. Ryuu, 'he' could've been this rich spoiled 17 year old kid. But, that wasn't the case. 'He' didn't like to depend on people. 'He' kills without mercy. Even though 'his' grandfather's brother is the Chairman of the assosciation, 'he' likes taking things which he had worked for. Well, sometimes 'he' accept gifts but 'he' hates being spoiled or being told what to do.

"Look" Natsumi said as she tapped her best friend's shoulder lightly. She pointed to Gon who was about to be Tonpa's next target. Tonpa explained about the examinees, with him the girls knew more. After that Tonpa was giving the three the strong laxatives he failed to give the girls and Ryuu. The tweleve year old was the first one to take a sip. Then, he began spiting everything out, and so did the two. Kurapika spilled the juice that the can contained and Leorio threw his away. "Tonpa-san your juice seems to have expired" He said as Tonpa apologized. "It's okay, you don't have to say sorry, is your stomach alright?" Gon asked kindly. "Ah I'm fine" they heard Tonpa say as they eavsdropped. "I've sampled all kinds of mountain grasses and plants. So I can usually taste when something tastes bad" the naive boy explained. Tonpa left and said goodbye. "...What an idiot..." Natsumi mumbled as Ayano nodded in agreement. "He trusts people to much" Ayano stated. "He's to naive..." Natsumi added as the two left them.  
They encountered a spiky silver haired guy, he was about the same age as the previous naive guy they encountered. "Hey! Hey! Tonpa-san!" The guy waved. "Could I have more of those juices. I'm really thirsty" He said causing Tonpa to worry about the why the laxatives havn't worked on him. He gave him more cans of laxatives as Killua explained why. "Worried? I'll be fine. I trained, poison won't affect me" #99 explained with a smirk on his face. "Tonpa seems to be worried about this years rookies" the brown haired loli said with her usual emotionless face. Ayano grumbled in annoyance ,"...that guys such a show off" she mumbled.

A bell was rang by the examiner. And the huge wall that was blocking the tunnel opened. As he appeared in sight he declared, "I apologize for the wait the entry period for the hunter applicants has now ended. The hunter exam will now begin!" he declared. 'It's about time' Ayano thought as she saw the other applicants getting ready. "A final caution. If you are short on luck or ability you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead. Thos who accept the risks follow me. Otherwise please exit at the elevator behind" He explained. During the period of silence, about 1/4 of the crowd was taking glances at them, which caused Natsumi to twitch in irritation. "Very well. All 404 applicants will participate in Phase 1" The examiner continued and he began walking. The pace started to get faster, as the examinees were already jogging. By that time Satotz took the to intoduce himself.

They began running after he walked faster and faster. Then they heard Leorio shout at the silver haired boy who was riding a skate board. "Hey! Wait up kid!" Leorio said. "hmmm?" Killua said as he glanced at the older man. "You should show the hunter exam more respect!" Leorio exclaimed and noticed the best friends. "You too!" He added and pointed at them, who was both wearing a pair of roller blades. "What do you mean?" Killua asked nonchalantly. "Why are using a skate board? That's cheating!" Leorio exclaimed. The girls ignored him and he started getting annoyed, "You two aren't an exception!". "Why should we obey you? We don't even know you!" Ayano said sticking her tongue out. "Why?" Killua added. "Well this is an endurance test!" the old man shouted. "No it isnt!" the naive boy, Gon said. "Nobody said so" Natsumi said stating a fact. "Whose side are you on! Hah?!" The old man said. The silver-head showed interest at Gon and went closer. "How old are you?" He asked. "I'm 12 years old" the the he replied. "Hmm" Killua said showing more intrest. Then the silver-head jumped of his skate board an flipped it. 'Show off...' Ayano thought in her mind. "Guess I'll run too" he told the black haired boy. "That was cool!" Gon said in awe. 'It so wasn't!' Ayano thought out loud. "Ore Killua" the silver head said. "Ore wa Gon" The black haired reply. We ran a little bit longer and I noticed the old man lagging behind. "Pfft..." Ayano held her breath as she tried not to laugh at him. The black haired kid stopped and the silver-head followed. Then the silver-head called his friend "Hey forget him. Lets get going". After sometime the old man came running and shouting all the way to the crowd. Then the weird kid used his fishing rod to take the man's briefcase. We ran again trying to avoid eye contact with the two. "Gon wanna see who goes first!" The silver-head said. "Wait!" He replied and took a glance at Ayano and Natsumi. "Ne, wanna join us?" He asked them. "Gon! Forget them all they do is complain and whine" the silver head said causing Ayano to get pissed. She then pulled Natsumi's hand and ran off. When they notice that they weren't near the two boys, they slowed down their pace and started walking instead. But then before they reached the goal... The doors were closing.

Aiko: How was it? please review or PM me. Thanks!~ And here are the things about the previous character from the prologue. Exam week is coming but my goal is to finish 6 chappies /chapters/ for my friends... a promise actually =^= . So please wait 'till then.


	3. Chapter 2

Aiko: Haro!~ Thanks to all who are reading ?  
Killua: Once again *sighs* ...Aiko-chan does not own Hunter × Hunter. She owns what she owns so please give credit. *coughs* luckily, she doesn't own me though.  
Aiko: =w= brat come here...  
Killua: *starts running away*  
Gon: Let's Start!  
Natsumi: Please enjoy!~

_  
**Chapter 2- Friends × and × Enemies**

There was a room more of the look as an office. It was the office of the chairman of the Hunter's Association, Isaac Netero. "Ojii-san, you called?" A girl asked nonchalantly as she went in the room. Two younger girls followed, "Yumi-nee, what's up?" Ayano asked as she looked at the chairman. "Yumi-chan, I have a request for you please" the old man asked with a smile. "What?" She asked coldly, her voice became hard and cold as she saw the chairman smile. It was unusual for him to call her, especially that he knows the girl is busy with her own missions and groups, but with that smile, she knows that something is up. She was independent, she always thinks that she can handle things on her own. Although she asks for team work when needed. "Join the hunter exam" he told her. "And what do I get?" She asked keeping her tone of voice the same. "Hmmm...I'll let you come with me when you want to" he said "and perhaps this might be my last request". The chairman was the same as his brother's granddaughter, he was afraid to let her come on dangerous missions even though she goes on similar jobs like those. He cared for her and so did she, but she doesn't show it. Her heart maybe as cold and hard at stone but inside that shell is a warm and very soft part, even if it was little she cared. She cared for the chairman, her far relative ((her grandfathers brother)), she cared for the two girls, Natsumi and Ayano, and she cared a lot more.  
"Fine" she said giving in with a sigh. "Hmmm... Hunter exam?" Ayano asked curiously. "It's an exam you take to get a hunter license which gives access to different places and a lot more" Gramps explained. "I'm excited" Natsumi said with a smile. Ayano smiled back as their adventure has started.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"We made it!" Ayano said and stretched her arms. Natsumi smiled seeing her best friend filled with energy. "Pathetic" the silver-head said looking at the two. Ayano narrowed her eyes at him and began ignoring him again. 'What's wrong with this jerk?' she thought out loud. He took a glance at her and went to Gon.

~ Meanwhile ~

"So he's still alive..." Ryuu mumbled and sighed with relief. 'He' clenched his fists hoping Kurapika's not the only survivor. Earlier, 'he' passed by him together with an old man with a briefcase.

Flashback (Ryuu's POV/Point of View))  
"Scarlet eyes, that's why the Kurta were targeted" I heard from a blonde guy behind us. I felt my heart ache. He had blonde hair, brown eyes filled with anger and revenge. He looked appealing even with his feminine features. Although one thing's for sure, 'I can't tell him' I thought as I continued jogging. Once my disguise is ruined, everything would be ruined.  
"We Kurta are known for our unique scarlet eyes, when our emotions are heightened. Our eyes turn scarlet as though on fire. The eyes in that scarlet state are considered on of the seven most beautiful colors in the world. They command high prices at the black market" he explained as his eyes was filled with the hate and the wanting for revenge. I held my fists then I heard the old man ask "Thats why the Phantom Troupe attacked you?". 'Spiders...' I thought. 'He just came back for revenge... He might've forgotten why' I thought to myself. I never really gotten the answer why they killed the clan, I tried asking people although it never seemed to work. 'The troupe can be mysterious at times' I thought as I let out a sigh.

/END of Flashback/

Normal POV  
The phase continued at a damp swamp called the Numere Wetlands or the Swindler's swamp. It was foggy so a lot of people tend to get lost. The bad thing is that it wasn't just a normal fog, it was very thick. A lot of creatures were around, like hypnotic butterflies, man-faced apes, and a lot more. The two girls continued walking until they found the crowd. Luckily, they were safe, they weren't unlucky like the others, the two made a perfect team. They were both assassins and both thieves. Ayano has advantages in the dark and light she can catch up at any speed. Natsumi has advantages with nature, animals love her ,so does she, and she's good at taking care of plants, this swap was right for her.  
"Mikami-chan I'll catch up later I just have to check something out" She said and ran off. The fog was getting thicker, Ayano accidentally bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch where your going!" He told her. "Gomen, I couldn't see because of the fog" she said while acting innocent. Her sight became clearer when the fog faded. 'Oh crap, please... Not him! I am not in the mood to get pissed' She thought and looked annoyed as she saw the silver-head boy. She looked at the figure in front of her, 'just great... The world can't get any better' she thought out sarcastically. "What do you want brat?" Ayano asked coldly while we were standing up and dusting her clothes. "You were the one who bumped into me idiot!" He exclaimed sounding a bit pissed as they continued following the you'll call me brat, I'll call you a jerk. Not only that, your an annoying show off" She retorted.  
Killua wasn't with Gon nor Kurapika and Leorio. They got separated, right after Gon and Killua was swallowed by a frog like creature, the frog-in-waiting, Gon went to find the two. While Killua was here picking a fight with Ayano.  
Killua pushed Ayano unto the mud to get revenge for what she said. "Wimp!" He teased again. For sometime she kept silent, then, she glared at him an said,"You'll regret that". Ayano used to be underestimated by older and stronger people, seeing that she is short and a girl, almost everyone did, not only her it was the same for Natsumi. She hated that, just because she doesn't fight back nor show her strengths that didn't mean she was weak. She was always determined even though she knows that it would be impossible she kept those eyes of hope.  
"Nope" Killua told her, "I wont regret what I did". "Old man"she muttered standing up. "I heard that! And I'm only twelve, you moron!" He shouted. "Really?!... Your the first 12 year old I met that has white hair" She teased back while trying to control her laughter. "Whatever, I know you don't know your colors, stupid" He said as he stuck his tongue out. Then, they started running in silence until he said "Hey!". She ignored him. "Hey!" He called again.  
"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Hey! Hey! hey! hey! HEY!" He said near Ayano's ear. "What the hell do you wan't you stupid brat!"she screamed. "Nothing, snob" he said smirking. "Ughh... Your annoying" She told him. He ignored her.  
And another awkward silence began. When they arrived at the end of the swamp she took her hood off. "Hey!" He called again. "Stop saying 'hey!' It's annoying" she said as she covered her ears. "Brat!" He called her again. "Don't call me brat either" she said. "But I don't know your name" He said placing his hands in his pocket. "Hmm... Then ask!" She retorted sticking her tongue out. "Ughh... Girls are really annoying...they just complain and shout all the time...Is your attitude really like that?" He asked causing Ayano to twitch in irritation. "Do you always have to annoy people?!" She shouted at Killua. "Hey!" The brat said again. "I said stop saying 'hey!'" She said attempting to hit him. He grabbed her hand and said "you can't hit me". She kicked his leg. "Oi! What did you that for!" He shouted at me. She stuck her tongue out. "Tch, How old are you?" He asked. "...12" She replied wondering why he asked. "Your short for your age. Pfft... Though I'll call you brat since it fits you more than the name midget" he said attempting to tease her. "Jerk!" She shouted at him.  
"Hmm... What's your name?" Killua asked interrupting her.  
"... Why should I tell?"  
"Jeez... Your hard to talk to"  
"Look who's talking!" She retorted  
"Then I'll call you brat "  
"Isn't it my turn to ask? I answered yours" Ayano said and pouted  
Killua looked away and said "fine...". "Yay!~"Ayano exclaimed smiling cutely. 'She can actually be cute...Why does she have to act cute? Damn it!' Killua thought to himself. Ayano began asking her question "what's your name?".  
"Killua" Killua replied and asked a question "...what about you?". "Mikami" she answered. "Hmmmm..." Killua said as he went to find Gon "See ya later brat!"

~with Gon~

Natsumi's POV  
I can feel that this kid is going some place dangerous. I followed the black haired kid from a while ago. 'Great this weird kid is going to where Hisoka is...' I thought to myself and started mumbling "Hisoka is a blood thirsty demon! You could die!". I twitched in irritation. His name is Gon... That's what I heard awhile ago. I jumped from tree to tree untill I found them. I was right Hisoka is there. He was surrounded by corpses which were probably people who attempted to kill him. 'Idiots, whoever sees Hisoka should run away as much as they can. They should be able to judge by his aura' I thought as I conceled my presence using Zetsu. "Not bad little boy" I heard Hisoka say when Gon came and saved his friend. 'He's wasting his life for someone else...' I thought, while looking at him. Hisoka went closer to him. I felt concerned. Probably because this guy has a good purpose in this exam. Luckily Hisoka didn't attack Gon because the old man tried to hit him with a stick. Unfortunately, he failed and Hisoka managed to land a punch. Gon tried hitting him with a fishing rod but Hisoka was fast enough to move behind him. "Run!" I screamed and noticed what I said. I ran away trying to avoid being seen. 'Why am I running away again' I screamed mentally at myself. Aya-chan and I, we always ran away from people... I couldn't even help even if I wanted to help those in trouble.

Normal POV

Time ticked and A few minutes passed. Killua was still looking for Gon while Natsumi went back to Ayano. "Miharu!" Ayano called her best friend and hugged her. "Mikami-chan... What happened to you clothes?" Natsumi assured her. They were bestfriends, she didn't wamt anything bad happen to happen when she left. "An annoying brat pushed me" Ayano said, a vein popping from her forhead. Natsumi looked at her and sweat dropped. She chuckled a bit as she looked at her bestfriend.

Meanwhile somewhere beside the gate to the next phase, Ryuu went to the examiner. "Satotz, let me help with that report..." Ryuu told the examiner. "Arigato, Ryuu-sama...demo, I have already finished" Satotz replied.

Name: Ayano  
Age: 12  
Number: #305

•nen user  
•acquainted with: #99, #306, #307, #16  
•disguises as Mikami

...

Name: Natsumi  
Age: 12  
Number: 306

•Disguises as Miharu  
•acquainted with: #305, #307, #16  
•nen user

...

Name: Ryuu Tanaka  
Age: 17  
Number: 307

•nen user  
•acquainted with: #99, #44, #306, #305, #404, #16

Report by: Satotz

.  
_

Aiko: At Last! =_= though I havent studied! So bye! I'll try to update tomorrow. Hopefully I get to study for the exams later TTvTT. Bye!~


	4. Chapter 3

Aiko: I'm back :3 . huehuehue. TTvTT I haven't studied at all. So anyways here's Chappie 3.

Ayano: Aiko-chan doesn't own Hunter × Hunter. Sadly, she owns me and whatever she owns.

Killua: You heard that ^w^ She does not on meee!~

Aiko: Chocoholic brats =^=

Gon: *sweat drops* Let's start!~

**Chapter 3- Cooking × with × Poison**

Normal POV

The doors opened. And 2 people were revealed. Menchi and Buhara, the next examiners. As time passed, applicants began complaining about their next task. Cooking. The examiners were to chose the meal, Buhara chose Pork. Although there was only one kind of pork they can find, The Great Stamp.

'Hmm... Pork?' Ayano thought trying to find one. "Miharu-chan, where can we find Pork. I don't see pigs around" She said. "eto...From what I remember, the only pig in this place are the great stamps" Natsumi explained. "They look like those pigs" Natsumi pointed to a sight where Killua, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio were being chased by Great Stamps. "pffft... ahhahahhaha. That *pant* b-brat *pant* is *pants* being chased...hahahah" Ayano said laughing at Killua. Natsumi chuckled and smiled at her best friend. They separated ways in order to kill one.

The Great Stamp. The most carnivorous pig in the world.

'Looks like I found the brat' Killua smirked at the thought 'It would be really fun to tease her right now'. "Hey brat need a hand in carrying that" He teased her. "I could do it myself and besides, I don't need help from someone who was chased by a pig" she said. A vein popped on Killua's forehead. "At least I'm not too short to carry a pig" Killua retorted. Ayano kept silent, in other words she had ignored him again. "Hey!" Killua called. She ignored him.  
"Hey!"

"Hey!"  
"...", Ayano kept looking around for Natsumi.  
'She looks like she's looking for someone' Killua noticed. "Hey Brat!" He exclaimed. "Hmm... What do you want Killua?" She asked in a polite way. Something is wrong with her, he wasn't used to this side of her. "What's bothering you" He looked at her and went closer. "Hmm... What do you mean" she asked an looked back. Their faces were just centimeters away. Ayano's face warmed up, she was blushing, while Killua almost blushed. She suddenly noticed. Ayano pushed Killua and said "get out off my way old man!". "Look whose talking" Killua said with a sigh.

The two assassins, they were never used to being near the opposite gender. Well maybe Ayano is, but no one was ever that close to her. It was nearly impossible for someone's face to be centimeters near them. They wouldn't let anyone.

'Crap! Crap! Our faces were so close! I've let my guard down a lot lately' Ayano thought to herself while walking back with him. She felt her face getting warm and she started walking ahead... 'Arggg I'm blushing! Stupid guy! STUPID KILLUA! I could never be that near to a guy!' she mentally screamed. 'If that brat wasn't so distracted she wouldn't need to blush right now' Killua thought to himself as he took a glance at.

※×※×※×※×※×※×※×※×※×※×※  
~With Natsumi~

Natsumi's POV  
Since we were supposed to kill a boar I just waited for one to come after me. I held my dagger when I heard a Great Stamp behind my back suddenly the kid, #405, pushed me and killed the boar by hitting its forehead with a fishing rod. 'Damn he already has his boar why the hell does he have to get mine' I thought to myself and pouted. 'But then again, I'm impressed he still managed to live after encountering Hisoka'. "Daijobu?" He asked lending a hand. I looked at him, it was rare for a stranger to help me. "umm ano... Arigato" I said as I grabbed his hand. I wanted to glare at him so badly for killing my prey, but I admit I'm thankful for his help. I just sighed and looked at the boar. "Eh?" he said. "hmm... Nani?" I asked politely and slightly tilted my head. "Your the girl from awhile ago!" He said smiling. "...H-hai..." I replied. "I'm Gon! What about you?" He asked me. "I'm... Miharu" I lied, feeling guilty. "Nice to meet you" he said with grin. "You too" I smiled back. Then he started to carry my boar. 'That could've been mine' I mentally said. "Hmm... Miharu-chan, Let's go!" He called me. "Umm...but I still don't have a boar" I sighed. "Huh?! I thought this was your boar... I'm just helping you carry it" he asked innocently. I sweat dropped at his idiocy. 'This guy's an idiot... ' I thought. "Arigato!" I told him and went to his side. "Miharu!" I heard Aya-chan sau. "Mikami-chan!" I called her. "Miharu!" She said hugging me. I smiled at her. "Oi Gon, please tell me she isn't bratty like her" a silver haired kid pointed to me. Gon sweat dropped while Aya-chan said, "Jerk! Miharu-chan is never and will never be a brat!". "Arigato, Gon-kun! I think I could bring it from here" I tried to convince him. Unfortunately, "But... I want to help Miharu-chan!" Gon said. "Eh..." I said and sighed. "So, where are you cooking?" He asked me and I pointed to Ryuu-nii and he placed the boar on my counter. "Thanks Gon!" I told him smiling kindly. "Sure!" Gon said and grinned. Gon left our counter, he was a counter away from us. "Your already using someone?" Onii-san questioned me. "Onii-san your wrong!" I defended myself and began whispering "He helped me... I don't know why?". Onii-san just sighed and held a small bottle with some kind of liquid. "Oi, you guys should cook two dishes... Pack the edible one. The second one should be poisoned. That's what you should give the judges" 'He' explained.

~  
Normal POV

Ryuu had ordered the two to make two dishes. The one that they should give the judges would be the one that tastes bad. While, the edible one would be the one they pack. He wanted to fail the exam as fast as they could. It was a waste of time.

Ayano was done in making the dishes. She was already preparing the inedible dish to be given to the judges. As she prepared she let the one in her lunch box aside. But suddenly Killua came to her and called "Hey Brat!". "You want cooking tips" She teased, Killua been rejected by the judges, about once or twice. "I can cook by myself! And besides your dish isn't even worth eating!" He retorted taking a bite of it from the lunch box she set aside. "Hey! That's mine!" I exclaimed. "I-it's good... Fine! I think you would pass" He said and left. 'Stupid Guy! That wasn't even his' She mentally screamed.

Ayano wasn't good at cooking. You can say she's fine at it but she's great when it comes to sweets. It's the same for Natsumi. Natsumi is the sweet girl you know who usually makes herbs or sweets but she rarely makes meals like those.

Ayano was about to go to the judges until Natsumi stopped her. "Wait... Nii-san is up" Natsumi mumbled. From the back counter, their place, they could hear Menchi shout at 'Ryuu'.

Ryuu's POV [A/N: You'll know more about 'him' in the next chapter]

"What are you guys doing! Jeez can't any of you impress me!" Menchi shouted. I went closer to her. "Hmm..." She looked at me. "Hopefully, one of you will pass" she said taking a bite. But, "What are you doing! Were you trying to poison me!" Menchi screamed. I answered her question "Yeah". "Why you little―" Menchi said being interrupted by one of the contestants "Hey he should be disqualified!". "No" Menchi said. "Why?! He tried to poison you!" Another one of the contestants told her. 'I really feel like killing right now' I thought as I glared an them. They all shut their mouths and Menchi continued, "I'm full" she said as she sipped from her cup of tea. I sighed and continue going back to our counter. 'That damn woman should've disqualified me' I thought as I leaned near the wall.

_.-.-.-.-.-._

Aiko: Hope you like it!~ Review below. I'll update later. ?


	5. Chapter 4

Aiko: At last!~ No school again tomorrow /happy dance/  
I shall update *^*. xD anyways thanks to those who read 'till this far. :" You make me so happy  
Kurapika: Aiko does not own Hunter X Hunter. But, please give credit

\\~\\  
**Chapter 4- A Reunion × of Truth × and False**

Normal POV  
A figure appeared that seemed to fall from the airship above them. "I-Isaac N-Netero" Menchi stuttered. "Ara ara... I didn't expect you to come" the old man teased. Ryuu's eyes narrowed as he glared at the old man, then he avoided eye contact.

They restarted the phase at Mount Mafutsu. Being brought by the airship they landed at Mount Mafutsu a Mountain, the destination where they would restart the test. A mountain which is split in half and is known for the Spider-Eagles that build their nests between the cliffs with their webs.

'Damn you Menchi !' Ryuu thought as 'he' looked at the cliff. 'Stupid trauma...' 'He' thought as he felt chills crawling at his spine. If it wasn't for that old geezer he could failed this test, and he wouldn't have to get mad about any of this sh*t. He was given a choice, to come or not to. He rarely chose to do 'his' relative's request. He never wanted to. But he had to.

'Wow it's a long way down' Ayano thought as she looked at Ryuu. After some explanations and instructions its simply about getting an egg of a Spider-Eagle and getting back up alive. 'Simple...' she thought looking down '...unless, I get back safe and alive'. She sighed as she saw the other contestants jumped down. Ryuu, Natsumi and Ayano jumped together. All three made it back well and each held an egg in their hands. They passed. Some contestants didn't survive and some didn't want to try but the others passed the test. They made their way to the airship. During that night the three were treated like VIPs.

/  
Ryuu/ Yuminaka's POV [A/N: as I promised]

I sighed as I started dressing up. I wore a long shirt with a hood basically a white hoodie and black shorts. "Nii-san?" I heard Ayano ask me. I placed my hands in my pocket. "Where are you going Yumi-nee?" Natsumi asked tilting her head slightly. "The old man wants me to attend their stupid meeting... And said that I shouldn't crossdress or whatsoever" I said, remembering the words he told me. "Take your time on the ship go where ever you want" I said as I dismissed them. I went out of the room and saw two figures infront of me. One was blonde and the other one was wearing a business man's suit. 'Oh... They were the ones I encountered at the first phase... The old guy and... Kurapika...' I remembered. Not noticing they were behind me, I bumped into him and our shoulders touched but when he was about to look back. I completely hid my presence. 'I shouldn't be found out now' I thought to myself and took my time at the window sill. I looked outside, the light were shining the land below us. I was beautiful, like the stars, each of them flickered as the different colors flashed together.

Then I saw a figure walking by the hall way. It was the joker, Hisoka. I looked at him coldly and he began to talk. "Hello princess" he teased. "Shut up..." I glared at him. "What are you doing in this exam anyways?" He asked with a smirk plastered on his face. "Not like you need to know" she said and continued staring at the view. "The princess is such a snob" Hisoka teased. "The joker is such a pain in the ass" she retorted. "I came here because of the old geeezer. And they wanted me to tell you to come to the next meeting" She explained. "Hai hai~" Hisoka said with his creepy voice as a smirk crawled on his face. He left she was still looking at the wonderful view. It was pretty and it's rare for her to have a time of relaxation. Her fun was spoiled when she suddenly received a phone call from the Chairman.

.  
From: Old Geezer  
Subject: Your late for the meeting  
Content:  
Yumi-chan would you please hurry up in coming here~

-Chairman Netero  
.

She replied with a sigh and went to the meeting room.

.  
To: Old Geezer  
Subject: Alright

I got it. Don't rush me old man.

END  
.

/~/

{Natsumi's POV}

We were walking around the airship until we bumped into some guys. "Eh? Miharu-chan! " I heard on of them say. It was Gon and his friend. After standing up I heard Ayano-chan start a fight again. 'Jeez, she just really hates that guy' I thought to myself trying to stop her as I sweat dropped. "Ore wa Gon" I heard Gon say. "I'm Killua" the spiky haired kid said. "Ah... I'm M-Miharu... And she's Mikami" I told them. I kinda regret lying to Gon, he's just so innocent. I should've told them.

/~/

Yuminaka's POV  
"What do you want old geezer" I snapped at that old man. "Yumi-chan you don't have to be so mean" he said and pouted. "Oi! Gramps don't pout its creeping me out" I told him. "Yuminaka" I heard a voice behind me. I began to say the first word that came to my mind, "Shit". "Yumi-chan would you like to tell me why you kindly placed poison on the dish you fed me" Menchi said with a vain popping on her forehead and an angry aura around her. "Hey! You made me jump that cliff!" I argued. "Because you poisoned that dish!" She retorted. "You still did something against me so CASE CLOSED!" I said ending our argument. When Gramps left, We talked about the contestants. "Hey, how many applicants do you expect will pass" Menchi started. "5 or even lesser" I said nonchalantly. "That's cruel..." Menchi told me. "Well it depends on the upcoming phases" Buhara stated. "Yeah, but this year we have an impressive group, though I did fail them at one point" She stated. I looked at her with a bored expression. "One of them has this aura thing going on. What do you think Satotz?" She said taking a bite of her meal. "I like the rookies this year" Satotz told us. "I think #294 has a good shot" She said. "He just has a big mouth" I said looking slightly annoyed. "I'm partially to #99" Satotz said. "Hmm... I guess Killua does have a good shot" I added. "He looks like a selfish, spoiled brat, ne Yumi?" Menchi looked at me. "Yah! Well... He is the supposedly next heir of the Zoldyck Family... And they spoil him a lot..." I told them. "What about you Buhara?" She asked. "Well, he isn't a rookie but I favor #44" Buhara said. "He's annoying...and creepy" I twitched. "I'm sure you noticed but his aura felt like he wanted to kill someone" Buhara said. "He looks like he could barely restrain himself from killing us..." Menchi added. "He was already that way" I said coldly. "That was the real reason why I was so edgy, He kept challenging me" She explained annoyed at the thought. "Of course he's dark what do you expect!" I told them sipping from my cup of tea. "Yumi... You have a lot of acquaintances here but why not tell them?" Menchi asked me. I opened a box of pocky and began eating one stick. "Hmm... If they really know me... They should figure it out" I said. "Mattacku... Oi! The chairman said to eat dinner before Pocky, Yumi!" Menchi scolded. "It's his fault why I'm here so it should be my own rules" I retorted.

/~/

Ayano's POV  
We ended up having a chat with Gon and Killua near the window. "Woah! It looks like the ground is covered with jewels!" Gon said. "Sugoi! The city looks like its shining!" Na-chan added. "Hey I was wondering... Where's your mom and dad?" Gon asked us. "Hmm... Their alive I guess. Probably" Killua told him. "What about Mikami-chan and Miharu-chan?" Gon said looking at us. "... Ano... I-I don't know" Natsumi said. "Oi! You gonna answer or what?" Killua asked. I ignored the question, I tried to forget the question. "Mikami-chan?" Gon looked at me. I avoided eye contact, I bent my knees near my chest and hugged my knees. "Forget it Gon" Killua told him. "I don't know... They're in heaven...I guess" I mumbled. "Gomene Mikami-chan... Miharu-chan what do you mean by you don't know" Gon looked at me then Natsumi. "...I lost my memories of my childhood... One day I met Onee-san. She was the one who found me and Mikami that's why we never leave each other, ne?" Na-chan said and smiled at me. I nodded and forced a smile. "Ah... Soka!" Gon said. "Gon what about you?" I asked him. "Ah Mito-san was the one who raised me she's my aunt. My dad left me when I was a kid. I want to become a hunter to meet him!" He answered full of energy. "Killua, what do your parents do?" He asked. "They're assassins" Killua replied looking out the window. "Huh? Both of them?" Gon and I asked in unison. Killua laughed and said "thats your first reaction? Your the first people I met with that reaction". "But it's true right?" Na-chan asked. "What makes you guys believe me?" Killua asked. "Just a hunch" Gon replied. "It's a different feeling when people lie..."Na-chan said as she looked on the ground. "That's weird. Most people wont believe me. I come from a family of assassins, all of us are assassins. And they have really high expectations for me. But I can't stand it, who wants to have their whole life planed out? When I told them I want to decide my own future they all snapped. My mother went crazy and told me I had a potential to me an assassin. Horrible parents, right? It's natural for their kid to go bad! We ended up fighting. I stabbed my mom at the face and my brother at the side then ran away. When I become a hunter I'll capture my family. I'm sure their worth hefty bounties" Killua explained. "Your spoiled" I told him. "Eh?! Who would want to have their life like that?!" He told me. "I also was raised by assassins but they took care of me but now they're gone..." I told him. Suddenly Na-chan had tears falling from her cheeks. "Eh? Miharu-chan? Gomen!" I told her and began to worry. "Miharu-chan..." Gon said confused of what to do. "O-oi! Why are you crying?" Killua added. "I'm fine... It's just that... I don't know anything from my past... So I don't know if my family's dead or alive" She told us gently with a kind smile. She's so kind. "Oh... By the way Gon... You guys can call me Natsumi it's my real name" Na-chan said. "Na-chan?! Why did you tell them?" I asked her. "I-its fine... Sorry for lying to you two" she said. "Eh? Sure I forgive you!" Gon said. "Anyways we got to get going see ya!" I told them and pulled Na-chan away.  
/~/

Aiko: Now you know that 'Ryuu' is actually a cross dresser and her real name is Yumi!~  
Hope you like it! TTvTT please review


	6. Chapter 5

Aiko: Chapter 5! At last ;v; after my hard work of not studying to update TTvTT hopefully I don't fail the exam. I'll try to update every week or after two weeks.  
Yuminaka: Aiko-chan does not own Hunter X Hunter...well you get it anyways. Give credit.  
Kurapika: enjoy!~

/~/

**Chapter 5- Tricks × and × Trials**

That night, just after Natsumi and Ayano left the two boys. The chairman when to Killua and Gon. Tension filled the air as he hud himself. "What's wrong" he asked and walked by the hall way. "Ah ano... Netero-san, did you see anyone coming from that side?" Gon asked as he pointed to where the chairman was standing a few seconds ago. "No" the chairman lied to them. Killua narrowed his eyes at him. He knew he was there. "Your pretty fast, for an old man" Killua said. "Hm.. That little trick? I barely moved" the chairman explained with an inward smirk. Killua glared at him. Tension filled the two leaving Gon curious of what happened. "What do you want? You don't have to do anything until the last phase, right?" Killua asked coldly. "No need to be cold. I got bored, and was looking for companions. By the way, I meant to ask the two of you..." The chairman told him. "Any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunter Examination?" The old man asked. "Uh-huh! It was fun! And there haven't been any of the written exams I was dreading" Gon said with a smile on his face. "I'm disappointed... I expected the exam to be far more difficult. I assume the next phase will be more entertaining?" Killua asked with his nonchalant voice. "Well now, I wouldn't know about that" The chairman said as he smiled. "Let's go, Gon!" Killua called on to him. "Now wait just a moment" the chairman requested. "No way." Killua answered straightly. "Eh? I thought you wanted to know more about those two...or perhaps, Yuminaka-chan?" The chairman teased a hint of blackmail was found in his voice. "What do you know about nee-san?" Killua glared. "Would you care to play a game with me? I'll tell you what you need to know" the chairman asked him. "If you're able to defeat me, I shall let you be hunters?" he added. "Killua! Let's play" Gon said. "Yah. Demo you'll tell all us all we need to know!" Killua told him. "Hai hai" the chairman agreed with a smile.

The chairman explained the rules to the two and they began playing. Killua went first. He used an assassination technique, Rhythm Echo. "Hmm...Ayano-chan, told you right?" The chairman asked. Killua tried to take the ball hurriedly. He wanted to end this faster. He kicked the chairman, but it had no effect. Instead, he was the one in pain. The chairmans bones are as hard as iron it could've easily shattered an ordinary person's bones. Next was Gon, Netero haven't answered Killua's question. Supposedly, he could only answer the question of a player when it is the player's turn. "Ne, Netero-san why doesn't Natsumi-chan remember her memories?" Gon asked as he tried to take the ball. "She has amnesia. Yumi-chan know why though~" The old man said. The two decided on teamwork. "How do you know Yumi-nee" Killua asked coldly. "Hmmm. Yumi-chan is my brother's granddaughter" he explained. "Where is she!" The cat-like boy asked. "Not allowed to tell~" The old man said "But, Ayano is an assassin". Killua had a serious look. "She was raised by the Fujiyama Clan and she hates Zoldycks" Netero continued.  
Time passed and Killua left the room, pissed.

/~/

Ayano's POV  
I woke up at as sunlight shone through the room. I grumbled because the brightness woke me up. As I rubbed eyes I asked what time it was. Na-chan told me that it was 7:30. We were late for breakfast. I rushed and I was the last one to change and get ready. I dressed up in my usual clothing; a long jacket in unison. "I had a weird dream..." I told them. Both of them looked at me. "Lets eat breakfast first" Yumi-nee old us. 'Seems like she wore her disguise again' I thought and took a glance at her who was wearing a black long sleeves, a dark blue sleevles hoodie, and jeans. We headed to the dinning hall and encountered Gon and Killua. "Mikami-chan! Natsumi-chan!" I heard Gon call us. "Hmm" Killua said. "What?" I asked him". "Who is he?" Killua asked as he pointed at Nee-san. She avoided eye contact. "Ryuu-nii... He took care of us too" I told him. "Hmm...Soka" He said with his usual bored expression. "Nii-san, this guy's Killua and he's Gon" I pointed at the two. Gon smiled at her. "Ne, Natsumi-chan why dont you guys eat with us?" Gon asked. "Umm... Nii-san can we?" Na-chan asked. Nii-san sighed in frustration "Fine...". "Arigato!" Na-chan thanked her. After getting breakfast we sat with Gon, Killua and their friends. "Eh? Ojii-san Your with them? " I asked the old man we encountered  
at the first phase. "Oi! Who are you calling pops?! I'm a teenager like you guys" He shouted at me. Killua, Gon and the blonde guy laughed. While we 3 froze in shock. "H-hontou?" I asked "Your not lying right?". "Why you little―" He said but was cut of by the blonde guy "Leorio calm down". "Sorry about that, I'm Kurapika and he's Leorio. I apologize for the rudeness" He told us. "I-it's fine..." Nee-san stuttered. It was the first time I saw her like that when I was teasing pops here.'I wonder why'. Gon introduced us to them and we ate breakfast together. "Gon why did you guys invite them... You like them don't you?" Pops teased. "Eh? What do you mean Leorio?" Gon said. I kicked pops irritated by what he said. "Why the hell would I like a brat?!" Killua said, and it felt like he meant it was me so I kicked him too. "What's wrong with you! Stupid brat!" Killua and Leorio said in unison. "Hmm" I acted innocent. "Ryuu-nii why do you want to become a hunter?" Gon randomly asked. "...I was forced" Nii-san replied reffering to Gramps (Chairman Isaac Netero). "Bumer. See Gon it sucks a lot when your life is forced or planned out." Killua told Gon. I cut them off. "Ne, Kurapika-nii... Have I met you before?" My curiosity overwhelmed me. "I don't think I have met you before" He replied. 'He's familiar... But I saw a younger guy that looked like him in my dream...'.  
The airship landed at the top of trick tower all of us left the ship.  
The next phase was about to start.

/  
~

Aiko: okay, so I'm kind of having a writer's block so sorry if it's short. Like I said I might update after two weeks or next week. I hope you enjoyed and please Review. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 6

Aiko: Here is Chapter 6.

Hisoka: Aiko-chan does not own Hunter × Hunter~

Aiko:...creep.

Leorio: Enjoy! *laughs like an old man*

Aiko:...gramps...

Ayano: We decided to use these two, cuz they might be rarely used in the fanfic ^owo^

Aiko: Please continue reading :3

:=START=:

**Chapter 6- Tears × of × the Heart**

Trick Tower. The candidates are told that to pass Phase 3, they have to climb down from the top to the base of the tower within 72 hours. There is only one way in, you couldn't climb it down, you have to go inside. More than half of the candidates have gone missing from the top platform. There are hidden trap doors that flip and go inside the tower. However, there is a catch catch, there are many hidden doors but each one can be only used once by one person, which means all contestants have to split up.

Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio and Tonpa were together. Gittarackur, Ayano and Natsumi ended up together. Meanwhile,

[=TIME SKIP=]

After their battles Gon and the gang had to stay at a room where they'll spend the time that Leorio wasted in the battle. "Great... We have to stay here..." Killua said slightly irritated. Leorio almost started a fight with Tonpa and Killua. "shhh..." Gon hushed pointing to Kurapika.

Kurapika was seated at the corner still thinking about the incident awhile ago. "Eh? What's wrong with him?" Leorio asked. "Maybe its about the spider thingy" Gon said looking at him.

He had an aura not too dark and not too light. It was different. It had a part where in it shows a huge wanting of revenge. It looked like as if he was in despair. Killua noticed this but he hadn't talked to them about this. Killua kept silent. 'What is Kurapika thinking' He asked himself and tried finding the answer from the time of Kurapika's battle.

He had an idea.

'Scarlet'

'Kurapika's eyes have turned scarlet during the exam. After seeing that fake spider tattoo they learned that Kurapika hates spiders...because of the Phantom Troupe. His aura must have something to do with his clan. He might be remembering and reminiscing about his past which caused him to have a stronger desire of revenge.'

Killua stopped thinking. He didn't want to show Gon that he knew the answer to their question. He ignored it as he looked back at Kurapika for a short moment.

'Why?'

'Why can't I get them out of my mind?'

'I thought I had accepted that they were dead. That's why I'm here to kill the spiders. I'm the only one left and I shall avenge my clan'

Question ran through Kurapika's head. He couldn't get more confused as he is now. He thought about the people he cared for wanting to see them again.

Ayano, his dear younger sister. 'I should have made her come with me when she cried so hardly' he thought to himself. Suddenly, a vision in his head appeared. It was Mikami. He remembered that they were alike. Having that slightly spoiled-yet-caring attitude. Having that smile that could brighten up anyone's mood. Having a stubborn attitude just like his mom. There was something about her. "Ne, Kurapika-nii... Have I met you before?" He remember the young girl ask. 'Her eyes...' He thought. 'I should know if it becomes scarlet' he mentally told himself. Trying to stop thinking too much.

But it hadn't stop.

His memories kept over flowing.

Pairo, his best friend. His best friend that had saved him when he almost fell a cliff. The one whom he paired with to finish the test of going outside their village. The one who had the same desire as him to be a hunter. The one who was always there for him. One...one of the reasons... Why he left the village. He wanted to help him. He wanted to find a doctor that could heal him. But he didn't know that an incident would happen.

Asuka, a close friend of Pairo and Kurapika. She had been there for them several times. Yet, always getting them into trouble because of her active and reckless attitude. She hides her feelings from everyone. Forcing a smile when all she wants to do is cry. Laughing as if nothing happens when the problem is all her cause. Acting as if she doesn't care when she's all worried about someone. She's always the one making them laugh, helping Kurapika convince the elders. She wouldn't stop until she succeeded in what she should do.

His mind went blank.

Yumi, Yuminaka Kiyomizu... He remembered. The wounded girl whom he brought home. The stranger who helped him and his sister. The girl who became their friend. There was something about Ryuu that he could let go off. They look a like. There was something about Ryuu that shut him up. He was mysterious...

/~/

Killua's POV

"Hey Gon are you awake?" I said not being able to sleep. "Yeah! You too Killua?!" Gon said as energetic as usual. "I couldn't sleep..." I told him. "It feels uncomfortable... without them..." He said and I thought about it. "OI! GON! What are you saying! I can sleep without them! Thank you very much!" I told him. "Eh? But don't you think so too?" He asked innocently. "No Way! Ayano's brat she the worst and most spoiled— cutest... Brat I've ever met" I told him... 'Wait cutest? what the fuck did I just say' . She is cute, she had that part that makes everyone happy, and I am sure that everyone she met thinks of that too. "Cutest?" Gon asked me grinning. 'He heard it... Shit'. "I meant pretty" I corrected him. "You think she's pretty?" Gon smiled. "Yeah... Pretty...pretty ugly!" I told him. Gon sighed. "What?" I asked him. "Don't you like her?" He asked. "WHAT! NO! NO WAY! We just met!" I screamed and blushed from the embarrassment. "SHHHHH" Leorio hushed as he went back to sleep. "Hmmm... But they're nice..." Gon said. "Wait do you like one of them?" I asked, laughing. "Ah... I like Natsumi-chan... But as a friend though" He said. "Reaaally?" I teased. "Yep" He answered straightly. "Jeez... Your so honest... But just as a friend, huh?" I whispered and looked at him sleeping.

/~/

.

.

.

{[FLASHBACK Kurapika's POV]}

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" my sister said as she hugged me. "Mate, Ayano!" I told her with a chuckle. "Kurapika...Whose that?" Pairo said pointing to a figure lying on the ground. It looked like a girl. I went closer and saw a girl. She was bruised, wounded and unconscious. I could see some of her wounds and cuts were still bleeding. "Who is she?" Asuka asked as she looked at the girl wounded girl in pity. "How would I know" I told her. "Should we help her?" Pairo asked. I shrugged, could I trust her or not? The elders say that we couldn't trust anyone out of the village and that the outside world is dangerous. We helped Shelia so should we help her? "Onii-san! It's bad to leave a girl like that!" Ayano told me and pouted. "Fine, Fine, but you're all explaining if our mom asks" I told them. "Sure!" Asuka said as Pairo nodded, "Hai!" Ayano replied. We went back home and mom kept teasing me of bringing a 'damsel in distress' back home.

Three days passed and she still didn't wake up. As I left the house to go to Pairo & Asuka, Alluka hugged me and cried to stop me from hanging out with my friends. I managed to escape her.

I saw Asuka waving at me. "How's your sleeping beauty?" she teased. "She hasn't wake up since these 3 days" I told her. "WHAT?!" She shouted. "Asuka-chan could you lower your voice" Pairo said as he covered his ears. "Your gonna make the whole village deaf" I added as I also covered my ears. "Sorry" She said with a sheepish smile. "Wanna visit?" I asked them both. "Sure" they said in unison.

I went back home. I was surprised that Ayano hasn't bothered to greet me. I went to find where she was. Surprisingly, I saw her asleep on the stranger's lap. "Did you take care of her?" I asked. She nodded. "Thanks" I said as I thanked her for taking care of my reckless sister. "Were you the one who brought me here?" She asked. Her voice was soft and melodious but it was cold and sad. I wondered what was wrong. "Yeah" I told her. She looked like she had a head ache or she felt something painful. Her body looked so frail and slender. "Are you okay?" I heard Asuka ask, she must have thought of the same thing. The girl nodded. "Really, you've been asleep for 3 days, maybe your still tired" Asuka said. "I'm fine..." she said. I went closer and sat beside her. "What's your name?" Pairo asked. "...Yuminaka Kiyomizu" she replied. "I'm Kurapika. She's Asuka. That's Pairo and the girl on your lap is my sister, Ay—" I said as I was cut of. "...Ayano" She said. I was silent, she was nothing like Shelia. "How old are you" I asked. Judging from her height, I thought she was about 10 or 11, 2-1 year/s younger than me. "twelve..." .I was wrong, but she looked so short, she's until my neck or even shorter. She was actually the silent kind. "Why were you wounded and unconscious?" I asked her. "...stress" she replied. "Could you be more specific" Asuka requested. "...I was doing a mission. I got wounded and then I fainted of exhaustion..." She explained. Time passed as we asked questions. Eventually it became night and Pairo and Asuka had to leave.

.

.

.

/~/

Aiko: How was it? o3o Luckily I managed to do it early, sorry if it's short though. Thanks for those who read this far :3


	8. Chapter 7

Aiko: I'm kinda having a hard time with this chapter so I hope you really enjoy reading.  
Yuminaka: Aiko doesn't own Hunter × Hunter

**Chapter 7: A × Lost × Memory**

{Yumi's POV}

=Awhile Ago=  
I fell onto the floor rubbing my head. 'Damn this old geezer making me come to this stupid exam' I thought to myself and let out a sigh. Making things better sarcastically, I saw Hisoka in the same room. 'Great...' I thought and picked myself up and dusted my clothes. "Hmmm~ ︎... I'm with the princess I see~ " Hisoka said with his usual creepy voice. "We have conditions..." I told him after he sent chills to my spine. 'god! That guy is creepy' I thought to myself as I kept my cool. He kept that amused smirk on his face. "First, don't look at me like that. Second, shut up. Third, NEVER leak out information about me" I demanded. "Hai~ ︎ Whatever the princess say~ " he said. I sighed, 'he never listens'. Our phase continued. We didn't bother sleeping. Some battles occurred and we managed to win all. The exam was easy. I wondered why gramps here made me take it even though he know that I do more dangerous stuff. Some time passed and we reached the exit. I was basically unharmed but this creep beside me, Hisoka, has a wound that he doesn't care about. We managed to finish this phase alive.

{Ayano's POV}

'great...We're staying with this creep' I said feeling chills in my spine. Maybe it was night time. I couldn't tell, there wasn't any windows around, and we were just sleeping at the hallway. Luckily we still managed to ask Gittarackur for time to rest, well it's not like he said anything.

~  
As I slept I dreamt of something. It was weird and I felt like it was connected to my dream before.  
'_Scarlet Eyes_'

=[FLASHBACK/DREAM Ayano's POV]=

"Onii-san...where are you going?" A young me asked a blonde haired guy. It must be my brother. But, I couldn't tell his face that I have forgotten. "...Ayano... I want you to be a good girl and be with mom and dad, okay? I'll just be gone for awhile..." My brother told me as tears streamed down my eyes. He left. I could see mom and dad with proud faces. Why? He was going to leave us, why are they happy? My mother hugged me and dad placed his hand on my head. I could see a girl crying... I forgot her but probably she was my brother's close friend. Big Brother* *Aniki's best friend was hugging the girl and trying to comfort her. "Stupid idiot. Why didn't he bring me with him" she mumbled to herself.  
As minutes passed the two had a fight. I followed the girl as I saw her cry. "Ayano-chan..." She called as she noticed me. "—-nee... Why are you crying?" I remembered what the younger me said. "...I really want to help... It's unfair for him to be the only one to go out of the village to find a doctor for —" she sighed. The memory was to hazy.  
It was hard to see faces and hear names. I couldn't remember everything. Wasn't this a dream? I dreamt of another thing.

A young me was walking through the forest. It was night and I could feel the cold breeze hitting my skin. I managed to sneak outside of the house. I couldn't sleep well so I thought maybe a walk would be nice. The same girl from my first dream was sneaking out of the border. I called her. "A-ayano..." She stuttered. "I'm leaving for awhile... I want to help —" she said referring to my brother's best friend. "...why? Why are you all doing so much for him?" I asked her. She patted my head kindly and she forced a sad warm smile. "...I like —... I wouldn't let his best friend, your brother do everything to help him. Because I always want to help" She said looking down as I saw a tear fall from my view. I hugged her and volunteered to come. She disagreed but I didn't stop asking. Somehow I managed to make her allow me. During the first two nights it was fun. But an incident happened on the next day.

I could see a hazy part of the girl hugging me. She was being hit by a long thick square based stick of wood. ((A/N: It's kinda hard to explain =_=)) I could see blood splattering. "A-ayano..." She mumbled as she breathed heavily. "Run... And escape... Go back to the village... Find a safe place... Live on..." She said as she let go and pushed me. I saw her fall on the ground. I saw the smile on her face. I remembered the thought of thinking that I would see her again. I was wrong, she was dying. The men continued hitting her to death. Then I finally saw her face. She was crying.

Scarlet eyes.

=[END FLASHBACK/DREAM]=

{Ayano's POV}  
I woke up as I felt someone shaking me. I saw Na-chan. I rubbed my eyes and I felt that it was wet. I was crying in my sleep. 'Why? I don't even know them... Right?' I thought to myself. Na-chan looked at me with a worried expression and asked, "Mikami-chan are you okay?". I nodded. I don't want to be worrying her. We continued the phase and ((A/N: [TIME SKIP] =3= forgive me I'm out of ideas)) we finally finished.

We saw two figures. They probably were the first ones to arrive. Yumi-nee and Hisoka, a strong pair, I wouldn't be shocked knowing that they would be the first to arrive.

**/END of chapter/**

Aiko: sorry for the time skips and that it ended shorter than usual. =3= I really ran out of Ideas. And I'm really cramming to update my fics. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for those who have continued reading this far an for those who have followed this story.


	9. Chapter 8

Aiko: Okay so I edited this chapter AGAIN =_=. I had confusions with the targets and stuff...thank you for those who are reading and for those who have followed/favorited this story. I dedicate this chappie to you guys ^u^  
Natsumi: Aiko-chan does not own Hunter × Hunter  
Gon: Enjoy Reading!~

**Chapter 8: the Hunters × become × the Prey**

30 examinees managed to pass the third phase. Each of them went into trick tower and they are now heading towards destination.

=:=Awhile Ago=:=

The sun was shining. Lippo was congratulating those who have passed. And he explained the next phase. The forth phase will take place at Zevil Island. There are 30 numbered cards in a box, each of them needs to pick one lot. The number represents the number in their badges. These cards will determine who would be the hunter and the hunted. Hisoka took the first card. It was simple, it had a blank white sticker covering it. Yumi was next. She sighed as she took a card. Her eyes looked emotionless and bored from Lippo's Point of View. The arrangement was how they finished. Hisoka was at first, with him was Yuminaka. The next batch was Gittaracku, Ayano and Natsumi. Next was Hanzo. Then so on and so forth it continued. Until finally it ended with Kurapika, Killua, Gon, Leorio and Tonpa. They each removed a seal.

Gon: 44  
Natsumi: 101  
Killua: 199  
Ayano: 197  
Kurapika: 16  
Yuminaka: 258  
~

After two hours they finally arrived at their destination, Zevil's Island. The examinee must obtain 6 points in order to pass this phase. Their badge is worth 3 points and their target's badge is worth 3 points. Any other badge that isn't their's or their target's is worth 1 point. As they arrived it was explained that once a contestant enters the forest they shall wait 2 minuets for the next person to start.

~  
=[Natsumi's POV]=  
I sighed as I explored the island. It was beautiful. I got to see different plants and creatures. But sadly I wasn't with Aya-chan. We had our cellphones on, me, Aya-chan and Nee-san. We had a deal. We wouldn't call or make contact until this phase was over, so I thought that it would be a good time to check the place out.

I heard something swinging nearby and I decided to check on it. I saw a boy. He wore green clothing and his spiky black hair stood up. It was Gon. He was practicing with his fishing rod from the looks of it. I decided to stay by as I concealed my presence using Zetsu. I hid near a bush behind the trees. I felt myself smiling as I looked at his determination. I saw him trying to catch a bird and a vein popped on my forehead. 'That jerk! What is he trying to do to them!' I thought as I pouted. I love animals. I love nature. These are the beautiful things I can't live without. And at the same time it pisses me when someone bothers them. I sighed. It know it was for his practice so I thought of them less and forgave him. Although, Gon hasn't Gon anywhere to catching the bird. He wasn't even close. I figured it would take time so I decided to stop by the mountain and get something to drink. I stopped to see Kurapika-nii. He saw me and greeted me. He was pretty nice and kind, he was nothing like that old man, Leorio. I talked to him 'till night and said my farewells to go back.

I saw Gon. He was lying down, exhausted. I guess he didn't manage to catch a single bird today. Then I remembered. I felt this familiar presence earlier. He was following Gon. It looks like Gon was his target. I didn't want Gon to fail so I had no choice. I came out of hiding and greeted him. Gon saw me and greeted me. I felt the presence shocked of my sudden appearance. I smiled back at Gon and talked to him. He really looked tired so I shared my food and water with him.

The next morning, I woke up as I heard his voice saying, "It's no use, maybe its no use. After all... To catch a bird with accuracy while it flies...". "Birds can catch fish that are swimming" I stated and rubbed my eyes. "Natsumi-chan! Ohayo!" He greeted me. "Ahh... Ohayo..." I said nonchalantly and let out a yawn. He looked at the bird again as it was about to take flight. He watched as it caught a bird and I smiled at him. "I get it...there's a moment.. When I know exactly what my target will do next" he stated and I gave him a nod. He finally caught a bird while I stood up from my position. Another day passed, Gon finished his practice. "Yosh! Next Step, try to take my badge" I told him with a bright smile. "Eh? But... Natsumi-chan" he told me. "No buts. It's training" I scolded him and I was about to run off. I stopped from my tracks and remembered. How could I forget. He's been using that rod for two straight days. "Gon... Show me your hand" I demanded and let out my right hand. He showed me his left hand and placed it on top of my right hand. I bit my lower lip as I saw his wounded and bruised hand. I sighed. "Fine. Let's take a break" I told him. "But your coming with me" I said, if I leave again, this guy from before might take his chances. "Hai!" Gon said with a grin.

We walked by the forest, luckily, I found some herbs. We sat down and I treated his wounds. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" I heard him exclaim. "That's your fault for training to much" I scolded him and pouted. "Idiot" I mumbled... "You do know that your someone else's target?" I told him. He smiled sheepishly. "Baka! How could you let your guard down so much" I exclaimed while bandaging his hands. "Ehehe... Demo, Natsumi-chan, I'm not your target, right?" He said with his usual grin as he rubbed the back of his head. I sighed "Mattacku, how can you be so sure?". "Just a hunch" he shrugged. "Your not my target" I admitted. "But I could take advantage of you and steal your badge" I said and flicked his forehead. He rubbed it and told me, "but you won't do that". I smiled at his innocence and let out a sigh,"Yeah... I won't". "Hmm... Natsumi-chan... Whose your target?" Gon asked me. "#101..what about you?" I asked him back. "...#44...Hisoka" He told me. I almost choked. "What's with your luck?!" I exclaimed as I felt the worry through my nerves. "Ehehe" he laughed sheepishly. "How are you going to find him?" I asked him as I let out a sigh. He shrugged the question off again. "Mattacku... Your so helpless" I said trying to calm myself from hitting him. I saw butterflies coming near me "Hisoka...he has a wound near the back of his shoulder...These butterflies are attracted to the scent of blood, they have a habit of feeding off the open wounds and open sores of bigger creatures. They are called Hemotropic Butterflies" I explained. "Good Luck..." I told him and said my farewells.

**=:[END OF CHAPTER]:=**

Aiko: so...I guess the developments are starting? OuO  
Sorry if you think its too fast TT-TT sorrrryyyyyy. Please continue reading  
Ayano: Thank You!  
Killua: See you next time!  
Ayano & Killua: *argues*  
Aiko: Ja ne! :3


	10. Chapter 9

Aiko: The ninth chappie... (SPOILER: it's about Killua and Ayano's side of the story; 4th phase)  
Ayano: ...'wtf is she saying?!'  
Killua: Luckily, Aiko doesn't own Hunter × Hunter... =w=  
Aiko: I want to though. ._.  
Ayano: she owns what she owns... blah blah blah... give credit  
Killua: well you know our point  
Natsumi: *sighs* Enjoy!~

**Chapter 9: Enemies × and × Alliance**

The sun was setting at Zevil's Island. The black haired teen was seen walking through the forest. Yuminaka sighed. "You don't have to follow me" she demanded. She knew that the old man ordered that someone should be tailing each and every contestant of the fourth phase. The man didn't reply to her call, this pissed her. She called the chairman and complained as she demanded that no one should stalk her. She had it her way.

From her view she could see two figures, Hisoka and Gittarackur. She could sense Gon's presence and together was the person targeting Gon. Although Yumi didn't bother mentioning them when she showed up. She took of her cap and wig, letting her long black silky hair fall from her shoulders. Gon was shock as he suddenly knew that Ryuu is actually a girl. "The princess is back~ ︎" Hisoka teased. "Yumi, why did you have to crossdress. Mum would've liked you better as a girl" Illumi added. "I want to and nobody will change my mind" she said as she stuck her tongue out. The two men sighed. "Hmmmm~ What is the princess's demand?~ ︎" Hisoka asked, knowing that Yumi wanted him for something. "... don't pick a fight with Natsumi and Ayano, nor their companies, #404 - Kurapika, #405 - Gon , #403 - Leorio and #99 - Killua. I guess that's it...basically" She said as she placed her index finger on her lip and crossed her arms. "Hai~ Hai~ ︎" Hisoka approved. A minute passed and the separated ways. Gon continued following Hisoka.

=[Ayano's POV]=

I was walking through the forest. I felt so light that I want to fall. I was tired and I felt the cool air hitting my skin. It was freezing. Even though I was wearing a long black long sleeved jacket that was as long as a dress, It was freezing. That was it. I fell on the ground hugging my knees. 'What was wrong with me?' I thought to myself. My eyes were showing hints of red or scarlet, my body felt too light and my eyes felt heavy. I felt someone walk over me. "Ouch!" I exclaimed rubbing my knee. It was the jerk, Killua. "Wow, gee, thanks..." I said sarcastically. "ah, your welcome" he said nonchalantly. "Jerk!" I said slowly regaining my strength. He lent me a hand and I pulled him down. We both fell but I managed to sit up before he fell on the hard ground. "Brat.." He told me rubbing his head. At that moment I noticed that there were people following him. We hid by a tree as I told him. "yeah... I know they just won't show up" He told me. "I'll check it out..." I said before he protested that I was too weak. 'I wasn't... that jerk' I mentally cursed. I found the guy who was following Killua. #198, one of the Amori Brothers, Killua must be his target. I went back to him. "It's #198" I told him. "Hmmm... a number apart, huh" He said placing his hands in his pocket. "I bet that your target is #199?" I challenged. "yeah..." he sighed. I let out a soft evil laugh. "how'd you know?" he asked me. "hmmm...my target is #197, and when I got #198's badge you said that it was a number apart" I explained. I threw the round badge with the number 198 on it. He it caught it and asked me, "Do you have an extra badge?". I sighed as I gave him a blank extra badge, I thought it could be of some use in the future. "Good" he said. "You'd help me...right?" I asked him. He gave a nod and went to the guy. I was hiding near the bushes. I could sense that bald ninja guy. I mentally sighed. I couldn't hear what Killua was doing but I think that he was picking on them. I decided to come closer and take a peek. I saw him throw both badges, #197 & 198. 'Jerk! Bastard! Liar! I shouldn't have trusted him' I mentally screamed at myself. 'Ughh...I hate him! I hate him!" I thought tears of anger were forming in my eyes. All he did to me was fight me, tease me and now betray me. 'Wow thanks a lot' I thought sarcastically. I saw him coming back. I hugged my knees and crawled into a ball as I looked on the ground, not showing my face.

~  
=[Natsumi's POV]=

The sun was setting from my view. I got the badge I needed...although, I might have over killed my prey...again. I sighed as I went down the mountain I passed but this cave. I started hearing the voices of 3 figures. They were fighting about not leaving without one of their team mates. I went closer to see it was Gon and his companions. I called him and he smiled back. "Ojii-san...why don't you let them stay. Even if we fail while waiting it was our decision. So you have no right to change our mind" I said nonchalantly. He went in the cave. We were waiting until we heard him shout.

=[Killua's POV]=

I saw Ayano crawled into a ball. 'Did something happen while I was gone?' I thought. I went up to her and lightly tapped her target's badge on her head. She looked up to me and I saw her tearing up. "What happened?..." I asked her as I kept my tone of voice the same. "Jerk!" She shouted at me. 'What the fuck did I even do to her?! She's such a brat" I thought to myself as a vein popped on my forehead. I sighed and threw her target's badge beside her. "Here" I told her. "I thought you threw it?" She asked as she stopped acting mad. "idiot... That was another badge to get that bald guy's attention!" I exclaimed. "ah...soka..." She said and acted back to the way she was. 'She misunderstood' I thought and sighed. "Baka" I flicked her forehead. "Anyways, I'm leaving..." she told me and started walking away. "thanks..." I slightly heard her mumble. I walked at the opposite direction.

That night I walked near the end of the forest. There was a lake and I could see a red-ish orange-ish light. It was a bonfire, probably there is a person who lit that up. I went closer to check it out. I saw a small figure with black hair sleeping as she leaned at a tree. It was Ayano. I sweat dropped. She looked vulnerable and short. I went closer to her and slightly moved her bangs that always covered her left eye. She didn't wore any eye patch or anything covering her eyes. Although she looks more peaceful and kinder (*cough cough*) when she's asleep. I noticed that she wasn't wearing her jacket. She just wore a black turtle neck shirt with short sleeves, a white vest, a black skirt to match her top and dark brown boots. I sighed, 'she might get a cold...idiot' I thought as I covered her with her long jacket. She woke up and looked at me rubbing her eyes. "hmmm...Killua?...thanks for waking me up" she mumbled, half asleep as she let out a yawn. She noticed what she said. "Why are you here?!" she exclaimed. "...duh... this is the exam site" I retorted. She pouted. She wasn't like herself. She seemed...tired. "Are you o—" I was about to ask but she cut me off. "Let's eat dinner" She said pulling a lunch box from her bag. "That's the meal you gave the judges at the 2nd pha—" she cut me off again. "I packed it... I didn't give the judges this..." She corrected me. "hmmm...soka" I replied. "Here" She said separating her meal in half. "..but I only have one spoon and fork...I'll take the for—" I cut her sentence off this time "Choose whatever you want. I'll just go with it". I got the fork and she got the spoon but before that we, heated or meal. We ate in silence. "Thanks" I muttered. She smiled back. I liked this cheerful side of her, but sometimes she could be plain bratty. "Killua...what do you think of Natsumi?" she asked me. "hmmm...well I bet she's kinder than you" I teased. She stuck her tongue out playfully. "Do you like her?" She asked tilting her head slightly. I shook my head in disagreement "not a chance... she may be kind but...I can't think of her more than a friend...". "Soka..." She said in amusement. "What about you, what do you think of Gon?" I asked her. "hmmm... he's interesting...fun...and kind. He's too open-minded but that's whats good about him" She replied. I felt something. It hurt. I felt mad 'about what?why?'. I was confused of this feeling. I looked back and I saw Ayano sleeping. She was tired, maybe even exhausted. I yawned and called it a night as I went to sleep beside her but about a meter away from her.

=[End of Chapter]=

Aiko: sorry if it's short. Currently, having writer's block plus my mom got my gadgets so I couldn't post.  
And from now on I might post a spoiler in the end of the chapter for those who doesn't want to get spoiled skip the last part after the Author's note  
Natsumi: Thanks for the support we appreciate it.  
Gon: Aiko-chan MIGHT NOT post a chap next week. Sorry ^^;

**Spoiler below**

**[you were warned]**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**SPOILER**: Ayano was raised by the Fujiyama clan. Although she is not really a Fujiyama. She is a Kurta and her brother is Kurapika. She left the Kurtas because she was following Asuka who was killed because she was protecting Ayano.

Asuka only thinks of Kurapika as a friend and she likes Pairo but Pairo thinks Asuka likes Kurapika. And he gets jealous, thus causes their fight before Asuka left the village.

**Trivia**: Pairo is actually from the REAL MOVIE of Hunter × Hunter; "Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rogue".  
Asuka, Ayano, Yuminaka/ Yumi, Natsumi, Chi & 'real' Ryuu (from the prologue) are my OCs. There are some more OCs coming. I am deeply sorry if you think that they are too many.

**•END•**


	11. Gone for Now

**PLEASE READ BELOW**

Guys...I am very sorry I can't update this week or maybe a bit longer. I'm really busy and I'm editing the fic. And I am also having a hard time on thinking of what to do next.

**Thank You** for understanding. Once again I am very **sorry**_._

_~Aiko Kuro_


End file.
